1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms for controlling the reciprocating movement of griffe frames of a weaving system.
2. History of the Related Art
Mechanisms of the type in question are known to exist, which include sets of complementary cams fitted on the two ends, projecting beyond the chassis of the system, of a shaft which traverses the chassis. Each cam cooperates with a follower roller mounted on a rocking lever which is joined with connecting rods connected to the two griffe frames. Such a mechanism has been described for example in Applicants' FR-A-94.03026 filed on 10th Mar. 1994.
Such a mechanism, which may be placed at the bottom or at the top of the chassis, creates considerable forces between the periphery of the cams and the follower rollers, with the result that it is absolutely necessary to provide considerable lubrication. An excellent solution consists in placing the cams in a bath of oil. However, this involves the presence of oil pans, seals, etc . . . , resulting in the assembly being relatively complex and consequently expensive.
It is an object of the improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks and to enable connections to be made between the control shaft of the system and the connecting rods associated with the griffe frames, which necessitate only limited lubrication.